<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Larry The Cat Stole Christmas by creatureofhobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620351">How Larry The Cat Stole Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit'>creatureofhobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Real Cat Fiction - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people had their Christmas ruined, but Larry the Cat has to find a way to deal with the fact that he got stuck spending his with Boris Johnson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Larry The Cat Stole Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry’s sympathetic, of course, to all of those whose Christmas plans were derailed by his housemate. But at the same time, he can’t help but feel a bit sorry for himself, since Boris isn’t going anywhere this year and now he’s stuck with him (much to the amusement of Palmerston and Gladstone).</p><p>As he looks longingly at the boxes of toys for baby Wilfred who’s still too young to have much of a concept of Christmas anyway, and thinks of all the fun he’s going to have with the empty boxes once everything’s opened, Larry smiles as he imagines Boris’s reaction to the present of a dead mouse that he had left for him in place of the turkey that he had misappropriated with the intention of sharing with the other Downing Street felines.</p><p>Hey, at least it was a fresh dead mouse, unlike the one he’d left in Dominic Cummings’s box as a leaving present. No one could accuse Larry of not showing generosity at Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>